creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Blue Butterfly
September 1803 November May Wood is a young beautiful, eighteen year old girl. Her eyes are blue, like the midnight sky, and her hair black, like a crow. She always wears a blue butterfly clip above her right ear. November stepped out of the front door, into the night with the full moon laying light on the earth. She followed a path that lead her to the cemetery. She walked along many headstones, until she came upon, a special headstone. She went on her knees, placed her index and middle finger on her red rosy lips and kissed them, then placed both fingers on the headstone. She pulled back her hand and took her blue butterfly clip out of her hair, placing it in the middle of her palm. It flew on top of the headstone, which read: Thomas James Wood, November 2, 1800- November 4, 1802. “My dearest child, Mommy and Daddy are very well. Mommy has good news. I am pregnant. Pretty soon you’ll have a little sister or brother to look over and guide to the right path. Most of all, they found how kidnapper. The stress can leave now. I love you.” November said softly. She got on her feet, moved along many headstones, and followed the path back home. The blue butterfly clip was following her home like a shadow. The night went on, and she fell asleep. Late afternoon in February of 1798, November came home from school. Her Mother and Father were not home, but they left a note on the kitchen table that said her Mother and Father were going on a business trip out of London, and the maid would look after her. November glanced at the note and ran to her room. She placed her school bag on her chair, then ran into the living room and grabbed a candle. She lit the candle to an orange glowing flame. November walked slowly towards the basement. November opened the black door and walked down the stairs. November walked all over the place. November stood in front of a bookshelf. November ran her index finger along the back of the books. November stopped, moving her finger upward, pulling the book towards her, and placing the book in both hands. The book was black and with blue words, the title read "The Blue Butterfly." November left the basement and went back to her room. She placed the candle on the dresser that was close to her maroon bed. She sat on her bed and looked through each page. Her fingers moved across the words, as she turned the page. But one page stuck out to her. The page was black with horizontal white lines. The writing was written in blue ink. In the middle of the left page, there was a blue butterfly clip that’s real, and on the right page there was an introduction and a poem. The right page looked like this: The blue butterfly is part of you, like the soul, mind, and heart. It follows you like a spider and its prey. It could be joy or sadness, to someone close or something far. Get a black candle, light it with hope in your heart. Read the poem with happiness: To the heart, to the soul. Could be different, But together as one. The shining star will light, But not that bright. The heart will be connected, To a silver chain. Strong, not weak, Brave and loving. November read the introduction. November got off her bed and walked over to her small dresser that was across from her bed. November went down on her knees and looked through the bottom drawer. November found a black candle that her friend made. November replaced the white candle with the black one. November began to read the poem aloud with a smile, word by word. When November was finished with the poem, November thought for a while, puzzled, and tried to comprehend. November shrugged her shoulders. She looked at the blue butterfly and smiled. “What are you?” November thought. November took the blue butterfly clip out of the book. November got off her bed and walked toward the mirror that was hanging on the wall. November held the blue butterfly in her right hand and stood in front of the long mirror and placed the clip in her hair above her right ear. She felt pretty. November could not wait to be noticed by her French instructor. Months and months passed by, and not one interesting thing, until one night before her parents came home. November placed the book down on her bed, and crossed her knees bringing them closer to her. November took the blue butterfly clip out of her hair and placed it in her right hand. In the blink of an eye, the blue butterfly came alive and flew off her hand. November was in shock. The blue butterfly flew over her bed and went toward her desk. It was flying over a black book. November got of her bed and walked over to her desk. As November got to her desk the blue butterfly stopped moving in circles and landed gently on the black book. November was looking at the blue butterfly. She placed her left hand on the corner of the black book. November was puzzled, no words or shock came out. She went back to her bed and fell asleep. The next morning, November opened her eyes. The blue butterfly clip was laying in front of her on the dresser beside her bed. She smiled. She hopped out of her bed and changed quickly. She grabbed the blue butterfly off her dresser. She stopped in the middle of her room. November looked at the black book. She wasn't sure anymore. If it were a dream or if it happened in reality. She smiled, and left her room thinking. “If it did happen, there must be magic in the air.” She ran down stairs, wearing the blue butterfly clip in her hair. She saw her father, Either and her mother, Dana, in the living room. “Good morning, Father, Mother.” November said with a smile. “Good morning, November.” Either replied. “Hi, My Dear.” Dana said after Either. “How is my angel?” Either asked with a smile. “Good, how was the business trip?” November asked. “The trip went very well. Oh, look at the time, I must be going.” Either came up to her, “My dear, I promise tonight, I’ll spend more time with you. We’ll play a board game and read your favorite book together, okay? I love you, November.” “I love you, too, bye.” November said trying to keep a smile on her face as her Father took a step out the door. “November come here.” Dana demanded. November walked toward her mother. Dana gave her daughter a hug. Dana pulled back and looked at her daughter’s face, “You are so beautiful, as always. I love your clip. Where did you receive it?” Dana asked. November smiled, “It is a gift from my French instructor.” “It’s beautiful.” Dana replied with a bright smile. The day went by like flowing water down a river. “November.” Dana said softly. Dana entered her daughter’s room. November was sitting on her bed reading. “Hello, Mother.” said as she put her book down. “Mother, I’m sorry for lying to you.” November apologized. “Excuse me.” Dana was puzzled. “I did not receive the clip from my French instructor. I waited until you and Father left for the business trip. I went down to the basement and grabbed the black book, The Blue Butterfly. I was curious. The black book is on my desk.” November pointed at her desk. Dana walked toward November’s desk, and she picked up the book. Dana sat next to her daughter. “I’m glad you found this.” Dana was pleased. “Wait, you’re not mad.” November was confused. “Your Grandmother was a witch doctor, and she wanted to fix or changed black magic spells, like reversing bad to good.” “I’m sorry to interrupt, Mother, but what are trying to explain?” November asked. “She was changing evil spells, like black magic to good spells, which is called white magic.” Dana smiled. “That’s amazing; black magic to white magic.” November said. “A couple years ago, I was looking through the box that she gave us, and that’s when I found the book. I was saving it for your birthday this year, but your Father and I were disappointed when we were on our business trip; we had to stay in Northern Germany because the host of the meeting had fallen ill, but did you received our letter?” Dana asked. “Yes, I still have the letter and the money.” November smiled, “Mother, did you have a chance to look through the book? “No, but I assumed the clip came from the book, am I correct?” “Yes, Mother, I guess the book has all her white magic spells.” November replied. “Yeah.” Dana agreed. Dana flipped to the back of the book. It had white words that read; anyone holds this book, holds treasure. -Kassie Winter “It seems that clip could hold a strong blessing.” Dana smiled. The evening went on, and Either came home. All of them played two board games and read November’s favorite book. September 1803. November opened her eyes, noticing her husband, John, wasn’t there. She got out of her bed and grabbed her dark purple robe. She walked down stairs and met John in the kitchen. He was drinking a cup of tea and eating an English muffin. “Good Morning, Butterfly.” John said. “Good morning, Bee.” She smiled as she sat down across from him. “How is he?” November asked. “It’s Maxwell, your cousin. He’s been very cooperative since the interrogation. Just a few more questions. Then court and, last, he’ll be put in jail. John finished his tea and English muffin. November was standing near the window with a cup of warm tea. “I’m off to work. I love both of you.” John kissed November and rubbed her stomach. “We love you, too.” November was waving goodbye as he left. The blue butterfly flew into the room. “Hello, my boy.” November said. The blue butterfly was flying in circles. “Thomas, are you happy that Daddy caught the bad boy?” November asked the blue butterfly. The blue butterfly landed gently on her cheek and flew off like a gentle kiss from a child. “I love you, Thomas.” November said as the blue butterfly landed on her index finger. Category:Items/Objects